


saint bernard

by Anonymous



Series: songfics ❤︎ [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Minor Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: izuru kamakura finds an injured dog.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Kamakura Izuru (minor)
Series: songfics ❤︎ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829695
Kudos: 11
Collections: burning pile





	saint bernard

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this fic contains minor gore!

ℎ𝑢𝑛𝑔 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑝𝑎𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑢𝑝 𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑙  
𝑡𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖 𝑎𝑚 𝑎 𝑓𝑜𝑜𝑙  
𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚, 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑏𝑒  
𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑎 𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑑 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑤𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑖𝑐 𝑠𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑜𝑙  
𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑖 𝑎𝑚 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑖 𝑤𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑗𝑜𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑘𝑠  
’𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑡ℎ ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑟𝑒𝑒  
𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖’𝑚 𝑖𝑛 𝑜ℎ𝑖𝑜, 𝑠𝑎𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑐 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑢𝑝  
𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑒𝑛𝑑, 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡’𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑖𝑡’𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒

-

izuru kamakura finds an injured dog.

it was a wonder how it survived gundham tanaka’s rein of animals all alone, but regardless, it was sitting there.

in the middle of the biggest, the most awful, most tragic event in human history.

izuru was walking towards a battered and torn playground that was originally housed by naïve kids before the tragedy struck.

the tragedy that he assisted in.

izuru didn’t feel bad, infact he didn’t feel anything except for boredom.

hours and hours of human experimentation had been done that to ‘hajime hinata’ (the grey haired gamer girl called him that before she met her gruesome demise) which made him izuru kamakura.

he didn’t feel bad for hajime hinata. 

who would take up an offer to be mentally scared and permanently recreated into a super genius?

the talentless would.

izuru’s ink black hair trailed after him in a fluttering movement that was similar to a raven’s wing.

he reached the torn apart playground and skillfully examined it from where he was standing.

the once plastic yellow side was now falling apart and littered with different shades of spray paint that were somehow conceived as words. 

they were mostly offensive.

the sandbox was kicked up and messy. it looked like it hadn’t been touched in a long time. animal feces had been plopped in some areas.

izuru didn’t bear take another step in its direction.

suddenly, an unknown animal barked a couple of feet away.

izuru, mildly amused, gracefully turned his head to the sound to find a mostly black dog except for small white spots adorning his paws and muzzle.

his right eye seemed to be gouged out.

it lay on its side helplessly. it stared at the genius with plea and hurt in its eyes.

or eye.

the black haired male calmly walked over to the animal and looked over it.

the dog barked again then whined.

now, izuru could properly examine the wound on its eye.

it resembled the right eye to a monokuma revealing that some sick and twisted person did this.

and to a helpless dog even.

izuru thought for a moment as he analyzed the rest of the wounded dog.

the two were fairly similar.

both had a monochrome look with red eyes (or in the dog’s case, a red eye.) and were still alive.

he then realized—besides the animals gundham gifts to him at times—izuru has never seen an alive animal in this tragedy.

it seemed that the tragedy not only caused the suffering of humans, but animals as well.

having nothing to do in this tragedy, izuru carefully picked up the suffering animal and cradled it in his lengthy arms.

he then started back from where he came from to treat the animal.

it would be something to do in this horrible - yet boring tragedy anyways.

-

𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒’𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑚𝑜𝑛  
𝑛𝑒𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑢𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑  
𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑛𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑠𝑖𝑡𝑠 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑝 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑤𝑎𝑦  
𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑑𝑜𝑔𝑠  
𝑖 𝑑𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑖𝑓 𝑖 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡  
𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑖’𝑚 𝑡𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑡  
𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑖’𝑚 ℎ𝑜𝑤𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑎𝑟𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑠𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑠


End file.
